prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Scofield's list
Michael Scofield made a list with names of people of whom General Jonathan Krantz is responsible for their deaths. History Background General Jonathan Krantz was responsible for many deaths, and Michael made a list of those he was responsible for. 2005 In Jonathan Krantz's office, Michael made the list and there were at least 17 names on the list. Appearances *Selfless List |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture and name | Number | Cause of death |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Richard Mills |1 |Poisoned by a Company operatives. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Aldo Burrows |2 |Shot by Alexander Mahone. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Cameron Mahone |3 |Shot by Wyatt Mathewson. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Veronica Donovan |4 |Shot by Agent Blondie. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Brad Bellick |5 |Bellick was killed by drowning whilst placing a bridge to get to a Scylla card. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Roland Glenn |6 |Shot by Wyatt Mathewson. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Frank Tancredi |7 |Hanged by Agent Blondie. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Bruce Bennett |8 |Shot by Wyatt Mathewson. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | David Apolskis |9 |Shot by Alexander Mahone. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Terrence Steadman |10 |Suicide by shot in the head. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Lisa Rix |11 |Shot by Daniel Hale. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Nick Savrinn |12 |Shot by John Abruzzi's henchman. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Charles Patoshik |13 |Indirectly told by Mahone who said it wasn't if he jumped to death |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Kelli Foster |14 |Shot by a Company operative. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | John Abruzzi |15 |Shot by Mahone's SWAT team. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | James Whistler |16 |Shot by Wyatt Mathewson. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Leticia Barris |17 |Shot by Paul Kellerman. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Danny Hale |18 |Shot by Paul Kellerman. |} Trivia Meetings *James Whistler, Aldo Burrows, Terrence Steadman and Roland Glenn are the only deaths in this list seen by Michael Scofield. *Michael knew that Lincoln had an ex-wife off-screen. *Nick Savrinn and John Abruzzi spoke over the phone. *3 names were used by main characters as alias: **Sara Tancredi used the alias Kelli Foster. **Lincoln Burrows used the alias Nick Savrinn. **Theodore Bagwell used the alias Charles Patoshik. *Nick Savrinn and Veronica Donovan met each other face-to-face during season 1. *Veronica Donovan and Daniel Hale met each other face-to-face. *Michael met Aldo Burrows, Brad Bellick, Charles Patoshik, David Apolskis, James Whistler, Veronica Donovan, Bruce Bennett, Roland Glenn and John Abruzzi face-to-face on screen. He presumably met Lisa Rix at one point or another, due to the fact that she was his former sister-in-law. *Michael never met Richard Mills, Cameron Mahone, Frank Tancredi, , Leticia Barris, or Daniel Hale. *Lisa Rix's murderer appeared as well on the list. The Company *The Company was aware of the fact that Nick Savrinn was helping Veronica, however, he was killed by John Abruzzi's henchman, not the company. Therefore, it is unkownn why he was on Michael's list if he wasn't killed by a company operative. *The Company is responsible for the deaths of Danny Hale, Aldo Burrows, Veronica Donovan, Charles Patoshik, James Whistler, John Abruzzi, Richard Mills, Lisa Rix, Lucasz Peshcopi, Leticia Barris, Bruce Bennett, Roland Glenn, Sebastian Balflour, Kelli Foster and Cameron Mahone. *Nick Savrinn is the only character who isn't killed neither directly nor indirectly by a Company man. Main characters *Whistler and Veronica are the only main characters to be killed in the list. * John Abruzzi is only former main character on the list. *Aldo Burrows, David Apolskis, Leticia Barris and Daniel Hale are the only victims killed by a main character. * Aldo Burrows and David Apolskis are killed by Alex Mahone, and Leticia Barris and Daniel Hale are killed by Paul Kellerman. All four of them are put do death by a gun. * Aldo Burrows, Lisa Rix, Frank Tancredi, and Cameron Mahone are family of main characters. Other *General Zavala's name is not on the list, despite him being a casualty of the Company's actions.